One and the Same
by MissMaegan
Summary: Lucas is on his way to the Badlands. He's got a plan, and is hungry for revenge on his father. He's kidnapped Skye and is using her as a hostage. Along the way, they might realize that they have more in common than they ever thought possible.
1. A Monster

Well, I couldn't help but start fantasizing about the sexual tension between Lucas and Skye after watching the season finale, and since I'm too impatient to wait for the next season, I decided to write it! Plus, Lucas is HOT. Just saying ;p

A/N: I kind of tweaked the "Commander Taylor Stabbing Scene" as you'll see when you read it. Nothing too drastic, just to make it a little more interesting.

Another A/N: Does anyone know what those guns they use that shoot out blue electricity stuff are called? I can't remember for the life of me…

**PLEASE ENJOY**

The look on Lucas' face was both victorious and maniacal as he pushed the knife into his father's abdomen. "You should be begging for _my_ forgiveness." he hissed, his voice burning like acid. Hate dripped from his words, and his pale green eyes were as hard as steel. He stepped away, his bottom lip curling in disgust, and let his father drop to the floor. With a sick, determined glint in his eyes, Lucas turned away from the old man.

Commander Taylor slumped to the ground, his hands pressing helplessly against the wound. Blood flowed between his fingers, and his eyes were wide with shock. He looked at the retreating back of his only son, and, managing to speak through the blood gurgling up into his mouth, gasped out, "It's gone."

Lucas turned back towards his dying father. "What's gone?" he spat.

Taylor heaved himself forward to spit the blood out of his mouth. It hit the leaves with a sickening splat. "Every single…hope I had for…you." he rasped out through heavy breathing. "The son I loved and…raised is gone forever…and there is a monster in…his place."

Lucas crouched down to look Taylor in the eyes. "A monster?" he asked incredously, his eyes dangerously focused. "A _monster?_ _You_, dear Father, are themonster here. _You_ are the reason I am who I am."

Taylor's look didn't waver. "Don't ever…" he grunted, wincing at the pain it took to speak, "let me see you again. Don't ever…come back to Terra Nova." His jaw clenched. "The next time I see you, I will kill you."

"You'd kill your own son?" Lucas asked innocently, as though he hadn't just plunged a blade into his father.

Taylor spit out a line of more blood. "You are no son of mine." he whispered harshly.

Lucas laughed deeply, tossing his head back as the echoes bounced throughout the trees. "You never cease to amuse me, Father." He grinned, blood seeping from his nose as he spoke, a reminder of his fight with Taylor before he'd pulled the knife. "_You'll_ kill _me_? See, that may be a problem for you, since I don't think you'll live to see tomorrow." He grinned a row of pearly white teeth. "After all, you're already bleeding out as we speak."

Commander Taylor spit in his son's face. It landed squarely on Lucas's forehead, and the mix of blood and saliva ran down his temple. Lucas sighed melodramatically and wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"I was going to let you die alone here, Father." he whispered, moving his face so close to Taylor's that their noses almost touched. "But I've changed my mind now." He picked up the stained knife off the leaves. Smiling devilishly, he wiped the blood off on his pants. "I want to see you die. I want to see your fear as your life drains away." He placed the tip of the steel blade on Taylor's chest teasingly.

"Lucas…" Taylor groaned warningly. Blood oozed out the corner of his mouth.

"One more stab is all it would take." Lucas murmured quietly, almost as if to himself. He dragged the blade over to where Taylor's heart still pumped, a palm on the handle, ready to drive it forward. "And then you'll be dead. And I'll have _won._" Lucas' green eyes shone with brooding insanity. "I like the sound of that."

Taylor looked upwards at his son. His first wound was making it difficult to stay conscious. He had lost so much blood that it was a challenge to speak, much less fight back. But he would not beg or cry when faced with death. Of that he was determined. "For the first time in my life…" he grimaced. "I'm glad Ayani is dead. It would destroy her to see the animal you've become."

Lucas' face hardened with anger. A vein throbbed on his temple. "But in reality, it was _you_ who ended up destroying her."

"I didn't kill her." Taylor wheezed. "And neither did you. I know you blame yourself. But there was nothing we could have done." Taylor's vision was going spotty and beginning to blackout from the blood loss, but he pushed himself to remain awake.

"_You_ blamed me!" Lucas said, his body shaking with rage. "I saw it in your eyes every day after she died. The disappointment. The regret. And I _tried_! I tried to earn your approval! But you didn't even _care_." Tears of anger and sadness welled up in his eyes, and Lucas momentarily let go of the knife to flick them away.

"You're wrong." Taylor whispered. His eyelids drooped and threatened to close. "I never regretted saving you."

Lucas made a sound as a sob ripped through his body. He looked away as the tears threatened to come back. "I'm through with you, old man." he seethed. "Last minute lies won't save you." Hands still trembling from the pent up emotion, Lucas shoved the knife forward.

_**BAM!**_

Before the knife could get through all Taylor's layers of clothing, Lucas was thrown backwards by the electric blue blast of a gun. Head over heels, he crashed into the jungle brush, his body incapacitated by the electricity traveling through his body.

"Commander?" A voice called out fearfully. It was feminine. Lucas recognized it, but he couldn't place it. He tried to move his head to look at who was entering the clearing, but he couldn't control his muscles yet.

"Oh my God, Commander, are you okay?" The voice asked again. "C'mon wake up." The voice was frantic now, and Lucas could make out the dull sounds of the person lightly smacking Taylor's face to rouse him.

"He's over here!" the girl yelled, panic rising in her voice. "Hurry! He's really hurt!"

At her call, Lucas could hear the sounds of boots nearing them. Commander Taylor's little military puppets, no doubt. He quietly groaned as the tremors continued to rack his body. However, he could move his feet and hands now, he noticed, and he knew in about two minutes he'd have a complete range of motions again. Hopefully they'd be too preoccupied with Daddy Dearest to really notice.

"It's alright, it's alright," the girl's voice said desperately. "You're going to be alright. Just fight. Stay with me."

With much effort, Lucas was able to finally swing his head around to face his father.

_Ah, Bucket._

She was crouched in front of Taylor, shaking his shoulders and lightly smacking him, doing anything to help him keep consciousness. Her curly brown hair was matted and hung in her face, as though she'd been racing through the woods. Maybe she had.

Another woman entered the small clearing. She was thin with dark hair, and was wearing a white labcoat.

"Dr. Shannon!" Skye gasped, jumping to her feet. "You have to help him! He's dying!" Her eyes were wild and crazy.

"Shh…calm down, Skye." Dr. Shannon said soothingly. "I'll do what I can for him, I promise. Just give me some room."

Skye nodded, and Lucas could see tears formed in her eyes. What could make someone love Commander Taylor so much? Testing his body, Lucas found he could move all of his arms and legs. Just a little longer, and he'd be able to slink away before they remembered him.

He watched Skye trudge farther away from his father, shaking her head and stomping her foot from the will it took not to cry. She watched as Dr. Shannon slipped a pill down his throat, and had the military men gently lift their Commander.

"I have to get him back to Terra Nova, Skye." Dr. Shannon called out to her. "It's the only place with enough medicine and technology to heal him."

"Alright." Skye choked out. "I'll follow."

Lucas rolled back onto the balls of his feet, ready to spring away. He breathed out a sigh of relief as the last man exited the clearing after Taylor. He knew Skye would be no match for him if she tried to stop him.

He looked back at her as she collapsed, a sob ripping from her throat. She looked so sad and small there, like a little broken butterfly. Lucas wanted to run over there and comfort her, or rather, slap some sense into her for caring about a selfish bastard like his father.

But he had to get of here. There were still Terra Nova's forces in the area, which would just be giddy to drag him in to custody. And if Taylor survived, there was no doubt in Lucas' mind that he'd kill his son as soon as he regained his strength.

No, Lucas decided. He was going to get out of here now. He was going to get to the Badlands, and complete his plan. He was going to get back in touch with 2149, and he was going to become rich. He was going to beat his father at his own game, and then, he was going to kill his father.

But as he looked at Skye, hunched over in sadness and crying her eyes out, he made a decision.

He was taking Bucket with him.

I'm trying to portray Lucas' craziness and humanity at the same time. Is it working?

BTW, the only reason I have Lucas expressing an interest in Skye from the beginning without developing into it is because in earlier episodes he'd already started expressing interest (stroking her face etc) so I figured on his part he's already decided that there's _something_ about her lol.

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Insane

Hey guys, hope you all had a Merry Christmas!

I'd like to thank **LadyStrider17 **and **douttasite **for supplying me with the name of the guns: Sonic pistols! Thanks!

**Enjoy!**

Lucas smiled to himself as he sat crouched behind the underbrush. His eyes trailed on Skye, who was still in the jungle, attempting to quell her tears. His hand went to the sonic pistol by his side, which Skye had carelessly tossed away right after she shot him.

She had _shot_ him. It was still hard for him to comprehend. Why would she have done that? He thought they were friends. Even, and he grinned to himself as he thought it, brother and sister. It didn't matter though, he'd change her mind eventually. And, when he really thought into it, he was almost glad that she shot him. It meant she had spunk.

It completely confused Lucas when he thought about the love Skye obviously had for his – their – father. Was she blind? Taylor was cold and unfeeling. Hate and selfishness so obviously simmered below his weapons and weathered skin that it was impossible that she couldn't notice it. He'd have to talk her out of her love for him, show her who Taylor really was. After all, she wouldn't make a great partner when it came time to murder the old man if she still loved him.

Because that's what Lucas really wanted. A partner. He was tired of being alone. Being a genius had meant separation from people for years. Those he came in contact with avoided him because they thought he was insane and dangerous. And although that was completely true, Lucas was nonetheless ready to have a friend – someone that would finally be on _his_ side.

And of course, she would be the perfect hostage. Taylor would never try to hurt him if he had a gun pressed to little Bucket's temple.

Skye's muffled crying awoke him from his period of self-actualization. She was sitting on the damp ground now, hugging her knees like a child. Her head rested between her legs, with only a slight tremor in her shoulders to signal she was still crying. If he pictured it just right, Lucas could almost imagine her laughing instead. He'd rather see her laughing. She wasn't the type of person who should be crying.

It made her seem almost pathetic.

The only people left in the jungle right now were busy packing up weapons and dragging away the wounded. They were climbing in rovers and communicating with Terra Nova, Not one of the military men paid the crying girl any attention whatsoever. In fact, Lucas was pretty sure that he could go over and talk to her right now and they wouldn't even notice.

He crawled closer, the pistol secure in his right hand. She was distanced away from the soldiers, so he could probably get close enough to get her attention fairly easily. Would it be hard to talk her into leaving with him? He always had the pistol if it didn't work, after all. But for some reason Lucas didn't want to pull it on Bucket…it didn't seem a good way to start the friendship.

He inched forward. The last thing he needed was her shouting for help if she heard him approaching. He was sorely outnumbered and outgunned.

Finally he could see her face. It was red and faintly puffy from her tears, but she was taking deep breaths now, as if willing her eyes to stop shedding tears. Breaths, rickety with withheld sobs, rattled out of her body. Lucas felt a strange sense of…was that _pity_?

He rose up slightly, ready to reach out to her and comfort her. He just had to get her attention…

"Skye!" the voice rose up sharply from the other side of the clearing, and Lucas immediately dropped back down to the balls of his feet behind a large leafy frond.

"Skye, oh my God, I heard. Are you okay?" It was the Shannon boy. Josh, he recalled. His cheek slightly tingled where the memory of Josh's fist connecting with his face was recalled. Again he felt the need to pummel the boy into a bloody pulp.

Josh ran over to Skye, and gently pulled her to her feet. His arms came up and encircled around her protectively, and Lucas saw Skye go limp in his arms. He felt a slight roll of nausea. Did she _like_ this boy?

"I'm not okay, Josh…" Skye mumbled into his chest, so quietly that Lucas had to strain to hear. "He could be dead already."

"Shh, shh, it's going to be alright." Josh murmured, stroking her matted hair. Lucas rolled his eyes and mimed gagging. "Just stay strong."

"I can't be _strong_, Josh!" Skye protested. She pushed away from him. "He's like my second dad, and I can't lose another father! I just can't."

"I know, I know." Josh whispered, looking into Skye's eyes. "But you have to _try._" He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Skye's forehead.

"Well, hello there, Bucket."

Josh and Skye broke away from each other and turned towards Lucas. He had rose from his hiding spot completely, the sonic pistol held out in front of him. Frankly, his stomach had began to turn watching all that ridiculous tenderness.

"Before you two decide to get any…closer," Lucas began, curling his lip as though the entire scene disgusted him, "I need my dear sister to come here."

Lucas had wanted to convince her to go with words, but Josh's arrival had not only pissed him off, but ruined his chance. So naturally, alternative methods had to be used.

"Lucas!" Skye hissed in shock. "You…you…"

"Yes, yes, I'm here." Lucas dismissed quickly. "Look who has eyes in their pretty little head. Now come here."

"Don't, Skye." Josh said firmly, moving himself in front of Skye.

"Look, Shannon," Lucas sighed dramatically, twirling the gun as he spoke. "Everyone loves a hero. But a dead hero does no good. Which, coincidently, you'll soon be if you don't hand the girl over."

Josh ignored him, crossing his arms and planting his feet firmly on the ground. Lucas groaned inwardly. While he certainly wasn't opposed to firing at the cocky bastard, the sound would likely draw back the soldiers that had began heading back towards the colony. But then again, if he could grab Bucket and get away fast enough, then he had no worries.

"Count of three." Luca warned, smiling coolly, a hint of his insane sparkle in his eyes.

"Josh, just let me go." Skye said, fear creeping up into her voice. Lucas guessed she didn't want her little boy toy to be killed.

"No, Skye. He's dangerous." Josh argued, turning to face her.

"One…"

"Josh!" Skye protested, trying to step towards Lucas. Josh kept a firm grip on her arm, restraining her. "He's going to _shoot_ you."

"Two…" Lucas sing-songed manically, making a show of turning the dial on the pistol to a higher voltage. He couldn't help but feel a little annoyed that Bucket only wanted to come with him to save the Shannon boy. But then again, what did he expect?

"Think about what he did to Commander Taylor!" Josh yelled. "You think I'm just going to let him kidnap you?"

Skye tossed him a desperate look. "You're being _ridiculous_. Do you think _I'm_ just going to let him kill you?"

All of a sudden the clearing lit up as Lucas fired the gun. Josh flew backwards, landing in a heap on the ground.

"Three." Lucas grinned.

"Josh!"Skye gasped, her hands flying over her mouth. She tried to race over to his side, but Lucas reached out and grabbed her by her waist.

"Easy there, Bucket." he whispered in her ear, pulling her towards him. He looped his elbow around her neck to restrain her and pushed the sonic pistol into her side warningly. "We have to get moving before anyone shows up."

"You _bastard!._" she yelled as he dragged her towards the trees. "He was going to let me go! You killed him!" She squirmed around in Lucas' arms trying to break free.

"Now _you're_ being ridiculous." Lucas said, annoyance creeping into his voice. "He's not dead. But I swear he will be if you don't keep still and quiet." He pointed the gun at Josh's unmoving body. "One shot, one big blue light, and lights out for Josh."

"You're **insane**!" Skye hissed angrily, as he manhandled her into the jungle, through an area so thick with plants it couldn't be considered a path at all. From behind her Lucas smiled. She was kind of cute when she was mad.

He pushed her in front of him, pressing the gun into the small of her back. She arched her back uncomfortably at its presence.

"So I've been told." Lucas sighed. "Keep moving, Bucket."

So, I'm not sure about this chapter, I don't really like it. I feel like I didn't stay true to character, but I'm not positive. Skye's not a big crier…but she's allowed to when Taylor's dying, right?

I'm trying to show how Lucas has a…strange interest in her already, but has no clue how to show it since he's been cut off from people for so long.

**What do you think? Shoot me a review!**


End file.
